Conventionally, there has been a known shooting game in which players compete to obtain scores by virtually shooting a target displayed on a display device. Generally, a game machine for performing such shooting game gives out a shooting sound in accordance with squeezing of a trigger by a player and displays on a screen of the display device a rendered image of a shooting result showing a state where a bullet virtually shot by a player hits or misses the target.
In recent years, there has been a tendency to request more realistic shooting game using a simulated gun. Accordingly, not only the shooting sound and the rendered image of the shooting result but also a simulated gun making a player to experience a reactionary force similar to the one generated when a real gun is shot is adapted. For example, a simulated gun provided with a reactionary force generator exists. The reactionary force generator is provided with an electromagnetic solenoid which moves a weight connected to an extremity of a plunger by an electromagnetic force in conjunction with a squeezing operation of the trigger and pivotally rotates the weight about a rotating shaft so as to make the weight collide with a contacting wall surface in the main body. Accordingly, a reactionary force is generated.
In a conventional simulated gun, numbers of coiling of an electromagnetic coil constituting the reactionary force generator and amount of weight needs to be increased to obtain a great impact force. Accordingly, size and weight of the simulated gun is increased, and operability of the simulated gun is caused to be lowered. On the other hand, in the case of decreasing size and weight, size and weight of the electromagnetic solenoid and the weight needs to be small. Accordingly, it becomes difficult to maintain an impact force generated by the weight at a required level.